


Marco Polo

by phantisma



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-24
Updated: 2008-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While off world, Jack is bored watching Daniel translate.  Games ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marco Polo

“Daniel.”

“Hmmm…?” He didn’t look up from the translation he was working on, scribbling swiftly in his notebook.

“Daniel.”

There was a vague annoyance in the voice. “What?” He wasn’t really listening, but if he didn’t respond Jack would start throwing things at him, so Daniel responded.

There were words Daniel didn’t hear really, then a wad of paper landed in Daniel’s lap.

Daniel exhaled slowly and put his pencil down, looking up. “Jack?”

At least he had the good graces to look chastised. “I’m bored.”

Daniel sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing at his eyes. “You’re the one who wanted to stay, Jack.”

“I thought we were gonna…” He gestured lamely at Daniel, as if Daniel was supposed to understand. “You know?”

“I have work to do Jack.”

“But you gave me the look.”

Daniel shook his head. He could translate any number of languages in the known universe, but there were days he understood nothing that came out of Jack O’Neill’s mouth. “The look?”

Jack wagged his eyebrows at Daniel and a playful smile toyed with the corners of his mouth. “You know…the look.” Jack jumped off the table across the room and stalked toward Daniel. All around them the stones absorbed the sounds of his boots on the floor. The library was ancient, maybe the oldest they’d found, filled with texts in Ancient and Goau’ld and at least three other languages that Daniel had found so far.

Daniel put his glasses back on and picked up his pencil.

Before he could even find his place again, Jack’s hand came down on the tome he was reading. “You said I could _help_.” Jack offered, wagging his eyebrows again.

Daniel looked from Jack’s hand up to his hopeful face, understanding dawning slowly. “And you somehow thought that meant….” He raised his eyebrows and looked over his glasses at Jack.

“It didn’t?”

Daniel chuckled. “I really need to get through this.”

Jack pouted. Actually pouted. Daniel closed his eyes. “I just thought you wanted to get out of the whole state dinner thing.”

“Festivals make me itchy.”

Daniel lifted Jack’s hand off the book and slid a finger down it until he found his place. “Besides, aren’t you the one who decided we weren’t going to do that anymore? Friends and all that?”

Jack backed off a step and nodded. “Right. Silly of me. Thinking you’d actually listen to me when I say _that_.”

“I listen to everything you say, Jack. I just chose to ignore most of it.”

“And now you mock me.”

“You could always go catch up with Sam and Teal’c. I hear the local delicacies are quite tasty, once you get past the fact that they’re still alive.”

Daniel smirked to himself as Jack shivered and wandered away. “Don’t go too far, it gets pretty dark back there. Take your flashlight.”

It only took a few minutes for Daniel to forget Jack and lose himself in his work again. The Goau’ld dialect was ancient, pre-dating Ra’s departure from Earth by at least a thousand years.

Somewhere in the mess, he was hoping for a clue to the disappearance of an artifact rumored to kill a Goau’ld without harming the host, and maybe even a clue as to where it ended up.

He licked his lips and bent closer to his notepad, scribbling out an imprecise translation in favor of something closer. Something hit his hand, sending his pencil skittering across the floor. He looked at his hand, draped now with Jack’s t-shirt.

“Nice Jack.” Daniel dropped the shirt onto the table next to him and went after the pencil. He no sooner got back to his notebook and something else came flying at him out of the shadows. It hit him full in the face, and Daniel was assaulted by the smell of _Jack_ and arousal and his body responded predictably.

Daniel rolled his eyes. They’d agreed it had to stop. It was going to get them in trouble some day. He didn’t even want to think about what would happen when Sam figured it out.

“Oh…Daniel…?” Jack’s voice was playful.

Daniel dropped his head and sighed. He started toward the dark shadows leading deeper into the archaic shelving system, between texts that would make any archeologist salivate, stopping when it got too dark too see. “Jack?”

“Daniel.” He sighed again. It was like some perverted game of Marco Polo. He held out a hand and hoped he wouldn’t break anything as he inched through the dark.

“Jack?”

“Daniel.”

To his right. Daniel turned, his arm out. His hand found stone.

“Jack?” He was whispering, though he didn’t know why.

“Daniel.” Jack’s whisper ghosted over his cheek. Daniel’s hand skimmed over the wall until it found flesh…arm…shoulder. “Careful.” Jack’s hands were on Daniel’s waist, guiding him in closer.

Jack’s mouth found Daniel’s in the dark, his tongue pressing in hungrily. Daniel’s eyes closed, despite the fact that it was so dark he couldn’t see anyway. It was disorienting, his hands fumbling to define the space, and only finding Jack…naked.

“Jack…” Daniel was dizzy and a little breathless when Jack backed off.

His hands were pushing at Daniel’s clothes, shoving his jacket to the floor before working on his belt. “Someone could come—“

He could feel Jack’s grin. “I guarantee someone is going to come.” Jack said into the skin of Daniel’s neck as his hand closed over Daniel’s cock. It always did like the way he did that too.

“Jack.” No more question or frustration, Daniel groaned his name, leaning into the stroke. Jack’s lips moved up over his jaw to his mouth. When he whispered Daniel’s name back to him it was lust and wonder and possession.

Then Jack was turning, guiding Daniel in, one hand on Daniel’s. Obviously Jack had used the time Daniel had been searching the dark to his advantage, his ass lubed and slightly open as his fingers pushed Daniel’s fingers inside him.

“You brought lube?” Daniel whispered, amused.

“Always prepared.” Jack said over his shoulder. “You going to make me wait?”

Daniel shook his head, though in this dark no one would see it. He moved forward. He went slow, half because he didn’t want to hurt either of them in the dark, half because he was usually on the receiving end and he wanted to relish this.

It took a few tries to find the right angle but Jack’s “hmmph” as he found it and sank into him was worth the effort. Daniel swallowed and pushed in deep, waiting for Jack to adjust. Jack shifted his feet a little wider and leaned forward, and when he pushed back at him, Daniel took it as the signal that he was ready for more.

Daniel pulled out slow and slammed in hard, a rhythm he knew drove Jack crazy. Of course, he wouldn’t be able to keep it up for long, it played havoc on his calf muscles.

Jack muffled something that sounded an awful lot like “God” and “Daniel” and Daniel imagined Jack biting into the back of his hand. Daniel scraped his nails down Jack’s bare back…and somehow that just made this all the more wrong…Jack, naked here in the pitch black while Daniel was fully clothed.

Jack’s mouth was making noises Daniel wasn’t sure he’d ever heard from him. He paused mid stroke, leaning in. “Jack? You okay?”

His body trembled, then Jack’s hand moved to take Daniel’s, guiding it around his hip and onto his cock which was leaking steadily. “Oh.” Those were his “coming” noises…all out of context and strange.

Daniel pulled down, twisting his hand over the head, smearing the come over his skin as Jack groaned and pushed back, reminding Daniel he had been doing more than giving Jack a hand job.

“Right.” Daniel diverted his attention back to his own cock and it’s stalled momentum. Any minute someone could come in. Any minute someone would.

Of course, they couldn’t be seen, but the noises Jack was still making, grunting now with every push, anyone would know exactly what they were doing. Not that Daniel was exactly a stranger to the thrill of library sex…the smell of the books, the possibility of getting caught…here both were doubled…the age of the books, the consequences of getting caught fucking his boss on an alien planet in their ancient library…Daniel moaned as Jack’s ass squeezed around him, and his own orgasm erupted quickly.

“Still bored?” Daniel asked as he tucked himself in, keeping on hand on Jack’s hip to keep track of him in the dark.

Jack chuckled. “Not so much, no.”

He turned, searching for Daniel’s face and kissing him soundly when he’d found it. “You and your games.” Daniel murmured, though the words were filled with affection.

“Let’s play ‘Find my Clothes’ next, okay?”

Daniel laughed. “You’re the one who took them off.”

“Seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“It always does.” Daniel squatted in place, feeling around him on the floor. “I think these are your pants.” He handed them up. “And you sent your shirt into the great room.”

“What about my boxers?”

Daniel smiled, reaching into the pocket where he’d stuffed them. “What about them?”

“Where are they Daniel?”

“Hmmm…must have dropped them.”

There was the sound of the door and footsteps. Daniel stood. “Get dressed,” he hissed at Jack as he started to pick his way back the way he’d come. He pulled a bandana out of a pocket and wiped at his come-sticky hand as he headed back toward the lights in the great room.

He could hear Jack behind him, zipping and tucking and cussing as he knocked into shelves.

“Oh, there you are.”

Daniel looked up at Sam, then over his shoulder. “Marco.”

“Polo.” Jack answered instinctively, coming up behind him.

Sam’s eyebrow lifted. “Marco Polo?”

“Jack lost his flashlight.” Daniel offered.

Her eyes flashed from Daniel to Jack and back again, then she nodded. “And his shirt?”

Daniel looked at the shirt on the table beside his notebook and shrugged. “I really have a lot of work to do.”

He was blushing and he knew it, hiding his face in the text he’d been translating while Jack and Sam did the awkward not talking thing.

Sam finally broke the silence. “I—we’re due to check in with General Hammond, Sir. Are you coming?”

“Go on ahead, I’ll catch up.”

Daniel didn’t look up as Jack pulled his shirt on and settled his vest over his shoulders. There was a thud next to him and Daniel looked up. “You dropped your jacket.”

“I didn’t drop my jacket, Jack, you did.”

“Maybe next time I’ll drop you instead.” Jack was leaning over him, not touching…but it still went straight to Daniel’s groin, slow heat coiling inside him.

Before Daniel could think of a witty response, Jack was gone and Daniel was alone in the quiet. His hand went to the pocket with Jack’s boxers and a slow smile spread over his face. Next time it was Daniel’s turn to pick the game.


End file.
